


Unconditional Love In This Town

by Arvernii, Giraffelover_12



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, Nipple kink, Pain Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: Niall goes out to celebrate. What happens when he meets two hot guys?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Niall Horan, This Town, and Zayn, Unconditional Love

“FUCK SCHOOL!” my friend Louis said as he finished his shot and slammed the glass down on the counter so hard I had to make sure he didn't break anything. His boyfriend Harry rolled his eyes, well used to how his boyfriend behaved when he was drunk and tonight he was sloshed. 

“Niall let's find you some dick tonight yeah?” Louis said, heavily slurring his words as he tried to place his arm on my shoulder but just ended up half falling on me. “I'm ok thanks” I said laughing as Harry and I helped Louis to his feet. “No trust me Niall, after you’ve had some dick you'll feel like a new man” Louis said before turning to his boyfriend and grabbing the front of his pants with no shame “Right Hazza?” Louis asked. Harry moved Louis’s hand from the front of his pants as he said “I think we should go home soon.” Louis placed a wet sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips before he turned around and started grinding against Harry. 

Louis stopped though as he heard a song play and started bouncing around in his version of dancing “I love this song!” he shouted. I laughed, Louis was always fun to hang out with and alcohol only made that better; Louis could have a party all by himself not caring who stared. I was happy Louis found someone as calm and grounded as Harry; without Harry, Louis was a balloon with no string. 

“Bartender, another shot please!” Louis said, drunkenly slamming his hands on the wooden counter to get the bartender’s attention. “I think you've had enough lad” the bartender said calmly. “Give me another shot! That's your job! That's your job you fucking loser!” Louis shouted, actually shaking his fist at the bartender. “Alright let's go home Lou” Harry said, placing a hand on Louis’ slim waist. “ No I want another shot!” Louis protested. 

Harry kissed Louis deeply with such passion that I had to look away, embarrassed and feeling slightly awkward. “Ok let's go home Hazza” Louis said when they pulled their lips apart. “You got a ride home?” Louis asked me as Harry gathered their coats. I nodded “Yeah I drove here remember?” “Don't drink and drive” Louis said as seriously as he could as drunk, as he was. I nodded and watched Harry drag out Louis with a little wave to me. 

I sat at the bar, not quite ready to go home; I lived with Louis and Harry and I knew what was going to happen when they got home. So I decided to just kill some time and watch the sports game on tv. I watched as, on either side of me, two guys sat down, looking at me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the guys, they couldn't have been more different. 

One was broad and muscular, his plain white t-shirt was stretched tightly over his broad shoulders, so tight that you could clearly see his muscles under the cloth. His hair was short, buzzed, and he had a groomed beard. He had a commanding presence and I would have loved it if he pushed me against a wall, pinned my arms down, and just used me. 

The other had warm chocolate brown eyes that made me swoon. He was a lot more slender than his friend and his longer hair was carefully brushed back in a quiff. In fact it seemed he took great pride in his appearance, his beard was very carefully trimmed and he had eyelashes that fluttered with every blink. He had a small smile that oozed confidence without seeming arrogant or cocky. He seemed the type to make slow, passionate love for hours at a time; leaving you so dazed that you didn't even remember your own name. 

“I'm Liam, this is my boyfriend Zayn” the one with short hair said; I was so focused 

on their faces and bodies that I didn't notice the promise rings on their fingers. “I’m Niall” I squeaked. “Oh an Irishman, interesting” Zayn said with a smile. “Are you here alone?” Liam asked. I nodded and Liam leaned in a little closer before placing a hand on my back “Listen mate how about you come to our place and...have a little fun?” “Like a threesome?” I squeaked. Zayn chuckled “He's quick, Liam” Zayn said. Wait was this really happening? 

“So what do you say? You can walk away now and we can forget this happened… or stick around and come home with us” Liam said. Zayn leaned in closer and when I didn't move or react he casually grabbed my hand and placed it on the front of his pants. I turned to stare at him as I felt the heat and stiffness of his erection under his pants. Zayn smiled and when I didn’t say anything, gently grabbed my wrist before moving it up and down, giving himself a handie with my hand. I sat there dumbstruck, Liam said something but I was to astounded that I couldn't understand him. 

Next thing I knew Zayn cupped my chin gently and brought my lips to his, half a second later I felt Liam start to kiss the side of my neck as his boyfriend kissed me and I rubbed him. I didn't know whether to lean into Liam or Zayn, I didn't even know what the hell was going on. 

They were being aggressive but not forceful, all of their movements had a slight hesitation as if asking permission and I knew that I could have stopped this if I wanted too...but I didn't want too. Liam placed a hand on my chest and rubbed my nipples causing my legs opened by themselves, causing him to chuckle. 

“So...umm...where do you live?” I asked when Zayn and Liam pulled away. 

-

I was in their living room as Liam mixed drinks for the three of us while Zayn sat with me on the couch. I was having second thoughts about this, I mean...who wouldn’t in this situation. “Niall what's wrong?” Zayn asked, picking up on my mood. “Nothing it’s just that… this is kinda weird you know?” 

Liam returned and handed me a glass with some alcoholic drink in it before giving Zayn the second “Niall you can leave whenever you want… although Zayn and I would prefer if you stayed.” “We don't have to do anything Niall we can just chat a while” Zayn added. “Yeah that's a good idea, so what were you celebrating tonight? We couldn't help but notice that small guy” Liam said. 

“We just graduated from secondary school today so we were celebrating” I answered looking down at my thigh as Zayn slowly started casually stroking it stroking it. “That's cool, Zayn and I already graduated; we don't miss it” Liam answered.  “So you going to uni or something?” Zayn asked. “Maybe I don’t know yet, I was planning on going back to Ireland for a while and seeing what happens.” “Where abouts are you from?” Liam asked as he scooted closer to me so our sides were pressed together. “Mullingar…” I said. 

Zayn’s hand started moving up until it rested on the button of my jeans. He looked at me and when I didn't tell him to stop he unbuttoned me with a single movement from his fingers. “Zayn he looks so...like a deer in the headlights, I think you should help him” Liam said. Zayn chuckled and again cupped my chin, turning my head towards him and pressing our lips together. 

Zayn was a fantastic kisser, so well that I didn't notice Liam was sliding down my pants and underwear until they were around my knees. I sat originally with my legs together but under Liam’s soft fingers, they opened up. “Beautiful” Liam breathed. I moaned into Zayn’s mouth as Liam slowly, carefully, traced my dick with a single finger before cupping my balls gently with his fingers and running his thumb over them. “You're uncut, this is going to be fun” Liam murmured. 

I gasped fully into Zayn’s mouth as Liam pulled back my foreskin and licked my sensitive pink head like an ice cream before the warm wetness of his mouth engulfed me; Liam had to actually hold down my hips since they kept trying to buck into his mouth instinctively.  Liam licked and sucked so hard that my body curled up, nearly into the fetal position, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. Thankfully Liam gave me a break and detached his mouth “It’s always fun when the other guy is uncut, they’re always so sensitive.”

Liam kissed the head of my dick which has turned into an angry red color as it demanded attention before he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me down so my butt was hanging off the couch, exposing myself to him; I didn't fight it. I whined as Liam spread my cheeks to look at my wanting hole but he didn’t do anything; instead  I detached my lips to look at Liam as he stood up “The bed has a lot more room” he said simply. I nodded and stood up; having no shame, Liam grabbed me by my erection and led me into their bedroom. 

Zayn and Liam started undressing but I said “umm...can you guys make out while you get naked?” Zayn smiled and looked at Liam “Mate’s learning fast. Sure Niall we can do whatever you want, tonight you’re the guest” Liam said with a smile. “Yeah Niall, tell us what you want also, we want you to have fun too.” I nodded, so Liam and Zayn turned to each other, kissing as they undressed each other slowly. Liam opened an eye and saw me laying there transfixed before he turned Zayn around so Zayn was facing me before he slipped off Zayn’s underwear and started pumping Zayn’s dick slowly while giving me a meaningful look.

I understood and started to jerk myself off as I watched these two hot guys make out and undress each other. Liam’s dick was impressive, not in length but girth, he was really thick; Zayn’s dick was longer and narrower, better for that “hard to reach” place. 

Once they got undressed Zayn said “Get up on your hands and knees Niall.” I swallowed as he said that and obeyed, surprised when I felt Zayn crawl between my legs and appear from under me, before I could even react. Zayn pulled me and I laid down on top of him; our heated, flushed bodies fully touching. Zayn kissed my neck as he started rolling his hips, causing delicious friction between our dicks, precum leaked from both of them, making lube unnecessary even though Zayn was cut. 

I whined loudly as I felt air suddenly hit my entrance as Zayn placed both of his hands on my cheeks and spread them. I yelped though as I felt Liam’s tongue there. I detached to look at him and I could tell by his eyes that he was smiling, I couldn’t say anything though since Zayn turned my head towards him and pressed our lips together again. 

Zayn continue rolling his hips, creating friction but soon took both of our dicks into one of his hands and jerked us off together; the heat from his throbbing dick and the firmness of his grip created a delicious mixture that had me moaning into his mouth, as well as Liam’s tongue. I was being overloaded with feelings.

Too soon Liam pulled away “Niall, I  _ really  _ want to fuck you” Liam said. “Yes please” I said, my body at a feverish pitch. Zayn whispered in my ear, loudly enough for Liam to be able to hear “Beg and call him Daddy, it drives him mad.”  “Daddy please fuck me” I said, arching my back to make my ass pop out even more.  

Liam smacked my ass, the sound of skin hitting skin rang throughout the room, but the pain of what happened was quickly covered up by the pleasure I still felt, since Zayn was still jacking both of us off; pain and pleasure mixed into a cocktail that left me breathless, unsure which was which. “Don’t be a tease, Niall” Liam said with such authority that I unconsciously bent my back even further. 

Liam walked over to a dresser and I stared at him, admiring the appendage and the low hanging, heavy balls that hung from his body.  Zayn chuckled and turned to his head to admire the view with me “Amazing isn’t it?” he said softly.  I watched as Liam took out a bottle of lube and a small foil square a condom; realizing I was watching he turned to me “I hope you don’t take this personally, just being careful, for both of our sakes” he said as he bit into the condom  wrapper to open it. I nodded, understanding perfectly and agreeing with him.

Liam walked over after putting on the condom and opened the lube bottle; Zayn helped by grabbing both my arse cheeks and spreading them for Liam as Liam spreaded lube across my needing, puckering hole. “Breath Niall ok?” Zayn said in my ear as Liam put down the bottle of lube; I was actually touched by this, these guys weren’t just looking for a shag they actually cared. 

I pressed my lips to Zayn in desperation, realizing that Liam’s girth and size were about to enter me and I’ve never had one that big before. I gasped into Zayn’s mouth and Zayn pumped our dicks harder and faster, providing a distraction for me and something else to think about other than how stretched out I felt. Liam went slowly, giving me time time to adjust, places kisses on my back and shoulders each time he entered just a little more; he also kept applying lube making the entire process easier to deal with. 

After a short while I felt Liam fully enter and bottom out, feeling his balls rest against mine. “Talk to me Niall, are you ok?” Liam said, speaking into my ear since his chin was on my shoulder. I nodded and Zayn moved his mouth from mine and kissed Liam over my shoulder. It was so erotic if I was being honest; their kisses were wet and sloppy and made my dick throb as I watched; I knew what Liam was doing, giving me a chance to adjust, the calm before the storm. I gasped as Liam’s hands wrapped around my chest to play with my puffy, perky nipples. 

I leaned down and placed kisses on Zayn’s neck but I gasped into his skin as Liam started to slowly thrust.  Zayn brought my lips to his again and Liam’s patience didn’t last long; soon Liam was thrusting hard and fast, the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin as Liam’s balls smacked against my body with the amount of momentum Liam thrusted with. 

I collapsed into Zayn the entire fronts of our bodies touching and again Zayn started rolling his hips, rubbing our dicks together; our stomachs becoming wet and slick with precum. I didn’t know whether to arch my back into Liam or roll my hips against Zayn so I just laid there, allowing myself to be the center of attention. Zayn and I continued kissing but soon stopped as my breath came out in ragged gasps because of Liam, so instead Zayn sucked and nibbled on my neck, jaw and ears as he rolled his hips. 

I’ve been on the edge of a climax since Liam and Zayn undressed and I’ve stayed there for the entire time this has been going on, but as Liam started to move his hips in a circular motion as he thrusted so he would brush against  _ that spot _ I couldn’t cling on any longer. I climaxed powerfully and I heard Liam grunt loudly as my entire body tensed up as I climaxed, tightening the walls that surrounded his dick. As I climax my body instinctively thrusted my dick against the friction it felt  and Zayn must have been close too cause not a moment later, I felt his cum join mine in a puddle on both of our stomachs and chests. 

I laid on Zayn, trying to catch my breath, uncaring of the liquid that rested between Zayn and mine bodies. I grunted softly as Liam pulled out and I turned my head to see a condom full of cum. “Niall...goddamn” was all Liam said as he got up and shambled toward the bathroom, as if his legs weren't cooperating, to safely throw away the condom. He went to get a towel, to help clean Zayn and I up. When he got back with the towel, I couldn't move a limb, so he had to roll me off of Zayn, to clean our stomachs. 

After he was done, he put the towel back in the bathroom and came back to lay in the bed with us. I layed in the middle while Zayn and Liam cuddled me in the middle.I soon began to feel awkward though as I came down from my orgasmic high; both of them stared at me as I wiggled out from the bed saying, “Well...thanks for the fun...guess I’ll be on my way.”

“You don't have to go, it’s...almost three am” Zayn said looking at the clock in the room. “Yeah Niall, you can stay the night” Liam nodded.  “And what have a three way cuddle?” I protested. Liam and Zayn looked at each other before Liam looked back at me “Then at least stay on the couch, Niall it's unsafe to be on the roads this late, most of the people are drunks leaving bars.” 

I felt so  _ awkward  _ as I stood in the living room as Liam brought me blankets and a pillow as Zayn pulled out a fold-out bed from inside the couch. “Let us know if you need anything” Zayn said as he put everything down on the bed. “Alright.” I agreed as I slowly started to make the bed.

I just laid there staring at the ceiling just thinking about what just happened, it was a lot to take in, I had just had my first threesome. This was a strange situation. When you hear about threesomes, it's usually about the sex and not about the feelings, but this wasn’t the case. Liam and Zayn  _ wanted  _ me to stay, it didn’t make any sense.

I turned over on the bed and slowly fell asleep. When I woke up I was greeted to a donut on a napkin and cup of coffee “I went to to work but got some breakfast. Be careful with Zayn, he doesn’t like to be woken up early - Liam.”

I didn't hear anyone moving around, so I assumed Zayn was still sleeping, so as quietly as I could, I grabbed my stuff and left the house. I walked down the driveway to my car. As I turned the key in the ignition, it wouldn't start. This is the worst thing that could've happened. I tried to start the car a few more times before I gave up. I rested my head on the steering wheel. I was logically trying to think of who I could call, Harry was probably still with Louis,l sleeping. It's too embarrassing to call my mom.

I got out of my car and walked but up the driveway, when I got to the door, it was locked. I hit my head on the door because I couldn't believe the situation I got myself into. After momentarily hating myself/my life. I lifted my fist to knock on the door. After a few minutes a sleep rumpled Zayn opened the door.

“Niall?” He asked, looking confused and sleepy. He was so cute. 

“Yea. Uh, my car wouldn't start.” I said kind of awkwardly.

“Oh, come in, I'll take you home in a few minutes.” He said as he stepped aside to allow some space for me to walk through the door.  Once I got inside Zayn followed behind me into the kitchen, where I took a seat on one of the bar stools that they used to sit at a counter, separate from the dining table. I watched as Zayn made himself some coffee. “Did you sleep well?” Zayn asked as he poured some sugar and cream into his coffee. “Yeah it was thanks...thanks for letting me sleep here too” I said. “Yeah no problem, it was the least we could do after last night” Zayn said with a chuckle. 

I smiled at him at his comment. “Alright. Ready to go?” He asked as he put his shoes on. “Yea, I guess so.” He grabbed the keys and his coffee and walked out the door, with me behind him.

Once we were in the car I gave my address to Zayn. Who in turn asked a question I didn't know how to answer. “Did you have fun?” I don't know why it was such a hard question to answer. I obviously had fun, it's one of the best things that could have happened, but I don't know how to explain that without it sounding weird. “I don't know how to answer that.” I said while staring at my lap.

“It's a simple yes or no. I won't be offended by any answer you have.” Zayn said trying to be comforting. “Yes.” I whispered quietly. “What was that, I need you to speak up.” Zayn said. I knew he could the radio wasn’t even playing. “Yes.” I said a little bit louder. “That's good, I'm glad you had fun.” Zayn said as he pulled up to my house. “Did you and Liam have fun?” I asked while I gathered my stuff, that had been scattered around the passenger side of the car.

“Yea we did. Would you be interested in doing it again?” Zayn asked. When I looked up at him, he looked nervous. “I think so. Would it be ok ok if I asked for your number?” I asked. “Yea of course.” He said as he gave me his number. As I was going to get out of the car Zayn pulled my arm and kissed my cheek “See you later Niall.” I don't think I've ever blushed harder than that moment. “Bye Zayn.” I said as I finally walked away and went into the house.

I didn't hear any noises so I guessed at least Louis was still sleeping. When I got to my room and put my stuff down I heard a little knock on my door, I turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway. “Hey Ni, how are you?” Harry asked casually. But there was nothing casual about his facial expression. He most likely saw Zayn dropping me off. “I'm fine, how are you?” I asked cautiously. “I'm good. Just wondering about who dropped you off this morning, and what happened to you last night.” He said with a smirk. 

“Harry, I love you, but it's not your business.” I said as politely as I could. “But Niall, you rarely have business for me to be in, please give me a little bit of information.” Harry begged.

"Fine. His name was Zayn, and he took me home because my car wouldn't start. That's all you get.” I said as I changed into my pajamas. “Ok Niall, I'll let you sleep, cause you obviously didn't last night.” Harry said as he turned to leave and I threw a pillow at him. 


	2. 2

Zayn, Liam and I had been texting each other for two weeks; they even made a group chat for the three of us. There had been some phone calls with him and Liam and I would always drop whatever I was doing if I saw either one call. We became friends, I think, and even though we haven’t done  _ that  _ again, I would think about it constantly; especially when at night when I was alone in my room if you catch my drift. 

 

It wasn’t that Zayn and Liam didn’t offer me to go over again, they have, but our schedules haven’t lined up; Louis, Harry and I have been looking for jobs since we weren’t in school anymore. 

 

Harry was trying to chase his dream of being a singer and Louis became his manager, trying to book Harry shows and stuff but it wasn’t going well, obviously, so they needed day jobs also.  Harry got hired as a baker at a local starbucks yesterday and helped Louis get hired their too but I wasn’t so lucky, my hope was that a golf store would hire me but I haven’t heard back. The three of us needed money to save up to go to university. 

 

And then it happened.

 

“Hey Ni, we’re lonely tonight, are you free?” The text from Zayn read. Both Louis and Harry stared at me as I all but fell off the couch since we were all watching tv together. “Jesus Neil, you’re acting like Harry when he’s in the mood” Louis said. Harry just made a face “I’ll remember that.” 

“Wait, are you actually going somewhere?” Harry said as he watched me to go my room to get my coat before grabbing my car keys. “Umm...I’ll see you lads later” I said instead of answering their questions. “Neil where are you-” was all I heard Louis say as I closed the door as I stepped outside. 

 

“Hi” I said as Liam opened the door. “Niall, hi, come on in you want some beer?” Liam said stepped to the side so I can enter.  I tried not to sniff Liam as I walked past him but his scent was exhilarating; if masculinity had a scent it would be Liam’s scent. Zayn waved at me from the kitchen before saying “You like beer right? I prefer red wine myself but Liam likes beer so we have both, what do you want?”

 

“I like beer, I’m a real Irishman” I said, trying to make a joke and ignoring my dick that was  _ already  _ throbbing, I haven’t even been touched or flirted with yet. “Have you eaten already?” Liam asked as he walked past me to sit back on the couch; truth be told I was a little disappointed that I wasn’t already pinned to the wall, begging for mercy but these guy were gentlemen not sleazeballs. 

 

“I haven’t eaten yet, my friends ordered a pizza but then your text came so…” I trailed off. “Do you want to go get something to eat first?” Liam asked. “There isn’t any rush Niall we have all night” Zayn said as he approached me “And we want to make sure you know this isn’t just…”bam, bam, thank you, see you later” kind of thing if that makes sense, we actually think you’re a cool guy.” 

 

“I...whatever you want” I said, trying to be cool but already craving something inside of me, feeling so empty. “Cool, I’ll grab my keys” Liam said, standing up “Applebee’s ok?” “Yeah that’s fine” I said.

 

We drove to the restaurant and we got a semicircular booth, but they sat on either side of me “Get whatever you want it’s on us” Liam said and Zayn nodded, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt Zayn put his hand in my mid thigh and again as Liam quick pecked my shoulder. “What are you doing?” I asked, not really minding the attention. “Is it making you uncomfortable?” Zayn asked. I shook my head and Liam smiled and we looked to the waiter as he came to take my others, neither of them acted as if they were almost giving me a handy under the table since Liam placed a hand on my other thigh. Unlike Zayn though who was slowly stroking my thigh, Liam just had his hand resting on my thigh but it felt like Liam was claiming it, like the things between my legs were his now and not mine anymore.

 

I didn’t mind it.

 

But the sexual tension was overwhelming, I had to adjust myself several times since I was so hard it was getting uncomfortable; Zayn moved his hand so instead of rubbing my thigh he was rubbing the skin on the inside crease of my pants, the back of his hand touching my dick and balls. 

 

I tried to have a conversation with them and other than them very nearly fondling me under the table, they genuinely were interested in hearing about me, as if we were friends or even boyfriends.  They even laughed when I told them about Harry’s and Louis reaction of me coming over. “Well I’m glad you’re happy to see us” Liam said before he smiled “Zayn why don't you give him some sugar as thanks.” Before I even knew what was happening I felt Zayn gently grab my chin to turn my face towards him and he pressed our lips together; it wasn’t that deep but it was in public and that fact made me breathless.  

 

Dinner was great, and it was actually a lot of fun; the waiter came over shortly after the kiss and asked us to ‘keep it pg for the kids’ so we all moved a little away from each other and just talked, like really talked. These guys were so funny and we all just clicked and in spite of myself, I felt myself slowly becoming attached to these guys.

 

-

 

I stood in their bedroom as they started getting undressed; I waited for two weeks for this and I was so ready but I didn’t want to seem like a hoe so I just undressed slowly.  “Niall? Enjoying the show? Are you suddenly being shy?” Liam asked. I shook my head and quickly wiggled out of my clothes. I got on the bed and laid on my back, exposing my hungry hole to Liam, already knowing what I wanted. 

 

“What’s the hurry Niall?” Liam asked with a smirk as he got to his knees. I gasped as I felt his warm, wet tongue dance across my opening and I look up as I felt Zayn’s knees near my head and I opened my mouth as he brushed the tip of his dick against my lips. 

 

Zayn gasped as I grabbed his hips and pulled him forth, taking advantage of the fact that I didn’t have a gag reflex; I swallowed Zayn completely, until his balls rested on my chin. I laid there as Zayn started to thrust into the mouth, loving the little noises he made because I knew that I was doing this to him, I got a weird sense of pride. 

 

Liam however, started stretching me out, moving from his tongue to one finger, then two, then three.  “Niall we’ve been thinking about doing something” Liam said and Zayn pulled out from my mouth to let me speak “How would you feel if...Zayn and I were inside you? Together?” “What? Is that even possible?” I asked, already liking the idea but having obvious concerns.  “We’d go really, really slowly. Slowly working our way up” Liam said.  “We can try” I said. 

 

Liam went a dresser and pulled out an assortment of dildos, all different sizes from normal to what can only be described as thick. “We’ll work our way up” Liam said. “You have these?” I asked. “We’ve been thinking about doing this for a while and I personally loved the feeling of being stretched out” Zayn said “But don’t worry all of them are clean.” I nodded “I trust you guys” I said, and completely meant it.    
  


I laid back and breathed as Liam put the first dildo inside of me after putting on a lot of lube; Zayn distracted me though as he laid down and start blowing me, since his dick was close to my face we started 69’ing as Liam stretched me out. I didn’t know how long it took, an hour or a minute; I was in heaven, and between Liam switching toys he would rim me again, as if apologizing to my hole with a kiss.

 

“Niall I think you’re ready” Liam said. “What do we do now?” I asked, letting go of Zayn’s dick. “Zayn lay on your back and Niall just start riding him” Liam said. “No condoms this time?” I asked. “The latex will rip and break from the friction I think, no matter how much lube we used, we’re both clean of STD’s are you?” Liam asked and I nodded.

 

Zayn easily entered me since I was so stretched and I felt Liam climb on the bed with us. Liam used his finger to put lube on Zayn’s dick and around my hole, his finger easily going inside as well; but it wasn’t his finger I was worried about it was that massive member of his. Liam slightly pushed me forward and I placed my hands by Zayn’s sides and he pulled me toward him to kiss me. 

 

I gasped and moan as Liam slid inside of me; Liam pushing “Niall talk to me.” “it’s fine just...go slow” I said into Zayn’s shoulder since I was all but laying on top of him.  The problem was that the dildos were more or less the same shape, just thicker, but Liam was thicker than Zayn even though Zayn was longer so it was different than just the dildos. 

 

But it felt great. 

 

Zayn just laid there and  Liam was thrusting; from the sounds Zayn was making he was enjoying it also.  Liam placed kisses all over my neck and shoulders, which quickly turned into small bites as he became close to climaxing.  “It's so tight” was all Liam said. 

 

It felt different, I could feel his liquid inside as if more lube was suddenly applied and after Liam finished it was Zayn’s turn, but Zayn didn’t last long either; as Zayn climaxed though I did too since he was directly on that spot inside me.  Liam slowly pulled out, followed my Zayn and I immediately felt so empty; I’ll ask Harry for a buttplug, I know he has a few. 

 

Liam though immediately got on his knees again and licked at my sore hole, cleaning up. “You belong to us now” Zayn said he laid back down again and started to nibble at my nipples.  I shuddered at his touch, my body extra sensitive from my climax.  “You’re going to stay the night again right?” Liam asked, getting to his feet again. “If you want me too?” 

 

“You heard Zayn, you belong to us now” Liam said, crawling into bed with Zayn and I. Zayn crawled over us both and laid his head on Liam’s chest before looking at me, I did the same and he smiled. “This feels nice doesn’t it?” I said. Liam placed a hand on my back and pulled me so I laid on his chest but doesn’t say anything.

 

I was surprised that I fell asleep sleeping on someone’s boyfriend while the other partner lay a few inches from my face. 

 

I woke up drowning in soft, gentle kisses as Liam attacked my face while Zayn got my neck and shoulders. I tried to escape the assault by burying my face into Liam’s chest, ignoring the gentle tickles of his chest hair on my face. I yelped though as Liam’s long finger dragged along the entire length of my ass crack. “So mean” was all I said.

 

“So what do you want for breakfast?” Liam asked. “I really should be going home to be honest” I muttered into his chest. “Go home? Niall you just got here...if you stay I’ll let you top me” Zayn said in my ear. I chuckled “Zayn my roommates are probably wondering where I am.” “But we’re going to get McDonald’s breakfast” Zayn said. “Fine, you talked me into it” I said.

 

I have no idea what I was doing, I felt like I was a tennis ball since I just kept bouncing back and forth between Liam and Zayn in the best way possible. In the shower I had no idea who to kiss and who to pay attention too since Liam was behind me washing my back and Zayn was in front of me washing my chest and I was in the middle just overwhelmed. I felt like a kid who had to choose between forty different flavors of ice cream. 

 

Amazingly I didn’t feel like a third wheel, like at all, in fact I was the center of attention.  When we drove to McDonald's I actually sat in the front with Zayn while Liam took the back seat and we talked the whole way there. At McDonald's itself I was amazed that I was hanging out with these guys but they treated me like...a really good friend or even a boyfriend at times.  We had a very nice ‘get to know you’ conversation over breakfast, it felt like a first or second date and both guys all but groped and fingered me under the table, I’ve never felt so wanted in my entire life.

 

-

 

“Hey mates” I said, walking into the apartment. “Well look what the cat dragged in” Louis teased. “Oh leave him alone Lou. It's not everyday Niall gets a boyfriend. Or two.” Harry joked. “I come home to see you twats, and you tease me, I never should have came back.” I said as I went upstairs to my room, to think about what I was getting myself Into.

 

A few minutes later I heard a light knock on my door before it was opening. “Hey, I made some lunch if you want some.” Harry, always taking care of everyone, he's the best friend anyone could ask for. “Hey, can I ask you something?” I asked as Harry was leaving the room. “Always.” He said as he came to sit down on my bed.

 

“What do you think I should do about Zayn and Liam?” “Who?” I completely forgot that he didn't know their names yet, after all they wouldn’t really know them, it’s not like I’ve talked about them much and the only time they met was in passing at the bar. “They're the people I've been spending so much time with.” I explained lightly. “Oh. Well what do you mean what should you do?” “I think I like both of them.” I whined. 

 

“NIALL.They're both in a relationship, with EACH OTHER!!” Harry whisper shouted. “Didn't seem like it with what we were doing” I said under my breath, at least that's what I thought. “Oh my gosh, Niall, you didn't.” Harry looked scandalized. “Well I didn't do it on my own. I had two other willing parties” I defended “I’m not a homewrecker.”

  
“Look Niall all I have to say is, don't get yourself caught up in that. You're the only one going to be hurt In the end.” Harry tried to warn. “Harry, thank you for looking out for me but there's nothing to worry about.” I said as I grabbed Harry's hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait a lot of stuff happened, but I am going to add a chapter to this story so this chapter isn't really long. So I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter and I will try to add in some of your idea's to it.

Liam and Zayn, are amazing, we had all been hanging out so much in the past couple of weeks. We were like a couple, but with three people. Every time I left the house, assuming I went home, Harry and Louis would warn me that I should be careful, because I could get hurt. They could tell I was getting attached. 

 

One of the mornings I actually bothered to go home, I woke up at around 3 am, but I couldn’t tell why. The house was quiet, my phone screen was still black so no one was calling me. Then it hit me, the powerful urge to throw up. I ripped the covers off of myself and rushed as fast as I could to the bathroom to throw up everything that had settled in my stomach.

 

I was trying to be as quiet as possible, as Louis and Harry were still sleeping. Apparently I wasn’t being quiet enough because Louis walked in to check on me. “Hey Neil what’s up?” Louis said as he rubbed my back. “Oh, nothing, I’m just you know sitting by the toilet at three am, for fun.” I said sarcastically. “Well no need to be mean, you’re the one that woke me up after all. If you can die a little quieter that’ll be great since you seem to be able to handle it yourself” Louis said, I should have known better than to sass Louis. “Sorry Lou, I didn’t mean that. You should go back to sleep, I’ll be fine. It was probably just something I ate.” I said, as I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, before going back to bed.

 

When I woke up the next morning, I still felt kind of gross from throwing up last night. I slowly ventured down the stairs to try and have some breakfast, but right as whatever was being cooked hit my nose I had to run straight back to the bathroom. I was back on my knees but not in a good way. Louis followed me up to the bathroom to make sure I was ok.

 

“Mate, you sure it was just something you ate?” Louis looked so concerned, and I didn’t want him to worry. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” I said as I tried to get up again, but was brought back down by the need to vomit again. “Yeah no. I don’t think you’re ok. I’m going to go get Harry.” Louis said as he left the room to, as he said, go get Harry.

 

I laid on the dirty, or as dirty as Harry would let it be, bathroom floor, as I waited for Harry and Louis to overly fuss over me. When they came back in, they helped me up and put me back into bed. “You lay here today, get some rest.” Louis said as he and Harry closed my door and went back down the stairs.

 

“Alright Niall let’s go, we’re taking you to the hospital” Harry said, coming into my room fully dressed. “Harry I’m alright” I protested. “You sure you’re not all left?” Harry said as he tossed me some clothes.

 

The room was small, made smaller with both of my friends standing with me since I was a huge chicken in doctor's offices. We’ve been here already for two hours, taking test after test since the doctors didn’t have a clue what was going on. We all looked as a female doctor came in with a strange machine. “You’re going to take an ultrasound?” Louis asked “I remember my mom using one when she was pregnant with the new baby twins.” “Do you think it’s cancer? I remember my dad saying once that his friend had stomach cancer and had to use an ultrasound I said, panicking. 

 

“Woah, woah” the doctor said “Let’s just all relax I’m sure it's nothing but we need to check everything right?” I nodded and shivered as the doctor placed the cold gel on my tummy. “I knew it” she said as she looked on the screen of the machine. “What is it doctor?” I asked, trying to make heads or tails of the blob on the machine.  “It’s twins, you’re having twins, congratulations Dad.” 

 

“What?!” the three of us said as the exact same time.  “It’s right there, clear as day” the doctor said, pointing to the screen as if it actually made sense “Here is a head right here and right there is another head.”

 

“Niall I have a question” Louis said as we all got into the car to go home.  “Yeah?” I asked, terrified.  “Who...have you been...?” Louis tried to asked but couldn’t “Who is the father” Harry finished for him.  “Only Liam and Zayn.” I said looking down at my stomach. “ _ And _ ?” Louis asked Harry quietly.  I had no idea what to do. I just graduated high school I wasn't ready to have a child let alone two. “Yes Louis, Liam and Zayn.” I replied snappily. “So...you don’t know or were you some type of orgy? Niall, mate, I’m just trying to understand plus aren't they dating?”

 

“It’s complicated” I answered.  “Bloody underestimation of the year mate “Hi Liam and Zayn, you know how I’ve been shagging you both? Well one of you got me pregnant” Louis said, role playing.  “Louis relax, Niall’s going through hell, look at his face” Harry said “Let’s just go home have some tea and just take a breath, alright?” “Harry if you come home and tell me you're pregnant one day, I better be the father there will be no ‘and’ alright?” Louis said and Harry just smiled “Louis you know you’re the only one I have eyes for.”

 

-

 

“Hey Niall this is Liam.  Mate we haven’t seen you for a week, everything alright? Zayn and I miss you. Give me a call when you can” the voicemail said.  I delete it and went back to watching tv, not wanting to deal with the problems growing in my belly. I knew I had to tell them at some point these babies were just as much theirs as mine. 

 

“Niall I know this may sound rude but I'm only asking so I can help you. How don't you know which one is the dad?” Louis said as he sat on the couch next to me. “Louis I really don't think you actually want to hear this.” I said as I pulled my attention from the tv. “I wouldn't ask if I didn't want all the gory details.” Louis said with humor in his voice. “Fine I'll tell you” I said before I explained the only time the babies could have conceived.

 

“What a right slag you turned out to be Horan, I’m actually impressed” Louis teased. “So you're not a homewrecker.” I hear from the doorway. Of course that's what harry was worried about. “No everything we did was together.” I said as I looked down remembering all the time we spent together that I ruined. Harry walked farther into the room and sat on the other side of me so I was in a Larry sandwich.

 

“You cared a lot about them didn't you Ni?” Harry asked as he wrapped his long arms around me in a hug. “Have you told them yet?” Louis asked quietly. I just sunk farther into Harry’s embrace. “Do you want us to go with you?” Harry offered.  “We could invite them for lunch or something” Louis added.  

 

I handed Louis my phone “I...can you do it?” “Sure Niel” he responded, taking my phone and going through my contacts. “Hey is this Liam?” he said into the phone. “No I'm Louis, Niall’s friend...are you guys free for some lunch? Nandos is Niall’s favorite place so let’s meet there in about an hour?” Louis said into the phone “Yeah no everything is fine it's just...let’s just talk at Nando’s ok?”

 

-

 

I sat there quietly as Louis and Harry tried their best to make small talk with Liam and Zayn as they tried to think of a way to say what I couldn’t. Liam and Zayn kept glancing at me, clearly confused but I couldn’t say anything.  

 

“I’m pregnant!” I blurted out, unable to take this awkward conversational dance anymore.  I might as well have told them that I was superman for all they understood. “You know that’s biologically impossible” Liam said. “Apparently it’s not” Zayn said, looking at Liam before turning back to me “But it’s...hard information to swallow...do you have any proof?” I picked up the folder next to me and showed them the ultrasound.  

 

“So twins?” Liam said with a surprising amount of shock in his voice. “Um yea?” I said nervously. “And you sure we’re the only people who could be the other parent?” Liam asked insensitively. “You’re the only two people I’ve slept with since we met.” I said heart broken that they would think I would sleep around. 

 

“I’m sorry Niall Liam wasn’t trying to offend you or anything. This is just something we want to be sure about before we proceed to the next step of this conversation.” Zayn said thoughtfully. “So what is the next step?” I asked them. “Do you plan on keeping the babies? Its up to you obviously its your body.” Zayn said. “I’m keeping them.” Was the first thing that i could say without any doubt in my voice this whole lunch. Which finally gave me the spark of confidence I needed to say what was on my mind. “Look I understand this is big news and really out of the blue but I can’t do this on my own and if you don’t plan on helping me or accepting responsibility then tell me now instead of after I include you both in my future plans.” I said strongly.

 

Liam and Zayn looked at me then looked at each other before smiling at me creepily. “We would love to stay in you and our babies lives Niall. I don’t know if you could tell or not but we have become very fond of having you around and it hurt a lot to know that you were ignoring us and we didn’t even know why. We couldn’t even try to fix our mistake. So thank you for allowing us to be apart of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you want to see anything else written by me


End file.
